Sailor Moon: Universal Sneak Peeks
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: Sneak Peeks of the upcoming sequel to my fanfic Sailor Moon Eternal.
1. Sneak Peek 1

**Sneak Peek # 1**

"Kousei is taking me to a club." Hotaru explained excitedly.

"That sounds fun." Chibusa smiled in agreement. "Give me a few minutes to change."

"You're too young." Kousei quickly applied some lip gloss onto her lips tossing the tube back into her purse.

"That's not fair." Chibiusa screamed.

"What are you yelling at me for?" Kousei demanded. Hotaru quietly excused herself from in between the two and took a seat on the bed.

"Because you're stealing my best friend." Chibiusa screamed. Her face turned as pink as her hair. She started to shake a bit from her anger.

"She's my friend too." Kousei reminded her. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, as if challenging the younger senshi.

"Well she was my friend first." Chibiusa stated. "And it's not fair that you're keeping me out of the loop."

"I'm not keeping you out of the loop." Kousei sighed deeply and rubbed her temples slowly. "It's not my fault that you're younger than us." She explained slowly. "There are going to be things that we can do but you can't. That's life. Now we're going to be late." She grabbed her jacket from behind her bedroom door and tossed one over to the quiet senshi of silence. "Come on Hotaru." She instructed before exiting the room.

Hotaru slowly pulled on the jacket and gave her friend a hug. "I'll talk to you later Chibiusa." She smiled softly before leaving.

"This isn't fair." Chibiusa wined as she threw herself onto Kousei's bed. Diana crawled out from her hiding space and jumped onto the bed next. "I want to go too."

"It's not like you can change your age." Diana said softly.

Chibiusa muttered a response. After a couple of seconds she sat up on the bed. Diana screeched as she was thrown to the floor. "Or can I?" she asked with a mischievous grin.


	2. Sneak Peek 2

**Sneak Peek # 2**

"So all of our crystals formed into Stephie-chan's," Minako tapped her chin in deep thought. "That means a part of all of us is in her." She concluded.

"Which parts?" Stephie-chan screeched. "No offense to all of you but there are some things that I don't want." She explained slowly.

"S has a few of your talents," Wintergreen commented. "Like Makoto and her cooking."

"Stephie-chan's desserts are amazing." Yaten sighed happily and licked her lips. "She only bakes when she can't sleep."

"And that happens during every thunderstorm." Stephie-chan added.

"Why?" Hotaru questioned quietly.

"She's afraid of lightening." Princess Kakyuu answered. "I wonder what else you can do."

"You know what I'd like to see?" Seiya smiled brightly. "A race between her and Haruka." Haruka snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to see a race between her and Michiru." Haruka commented. "Everyone wants to race me and her usual opponent is Ami. They always tie."

"Please," Stephie-chan scoffed."Me against the water sprite?"

Haruka and Yaten froze. They quickly turned their attention over to Michiru who was sitting quietly underneath Haruka's arm. Her nose wrinkled slightly and anger flashed in her eyes for a brief second before disappearing.

"Uh oh." Haruka said slowly.

"What?"

"You did it now." Yaten added.

"What?" Stephie-chan demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"Michiru," Haruka started slowly. "can have a rougher side. I think you just awakened it."

"Her?" Stephie-chan raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh please." She placed her hands on her knees and got up out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Seiya questioned when she noticed Stephie-chan sliding her boots on.

Stephie-chan paused for a brief second. As a faint flush climbed up her cheeks she slipped on her jacket. "I'm meeting someone." She answered.

"Who?"

"A friend."

"Where?"

"Outside, and that's your third question." Stephie-chan gave a quick wave before slipping out the door.

"Three questions?" Hotaru repeated with a frown.

"Yes, Stephie-chan is a private person." Taiki answered with a sigh. "She only allows us three questions to ask her when she goes somewhere." She added.

Princess Kakyuu turned and pinched Galaxia on the arm. "You're kind of like her aunt. Go find out for me." She instructed.

Galaxia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I understand that you have a motherly type bond with her but there are something's she doesn't want to tell you and you should leave it at that."

"So you aren't going to go?" Princess Kakyuu questioned.

"No, I am." Galaxia got to her feet. "I just think you should let her tell you what she needs to tell you

"What does she need to tell me?" she frowned slowly. "What do you know Galaxia?"


	3. Sneak Peek 3

**Sneak Peek # 3**

"What?" The Starlights and Haruka exclaimed.

"You fought candy?!" Haruka questioned. A corner of her lips twitched.

"Not only that, apparently they fought the pied piper as well." Seiya snorted.

"And circus performers" Yaten added.

The room was silent for a couple of seconds before the Starlights and Haruka screamed with laughter. Michiru covered her mouth with her palm and shook her head sympathetically. However, her shaking shoulders proved that she was giggling.

Setsuna was sitting quietly next to them twiddling with the Time Staff while Hotaru was patting Chibiusa on the back whose face was buried in her hands. The rest of the inner senshi's faces were beet red.

"Honestly you three," Princess Kakyuu scolded them. "You shouldn't make fun of them."

"Yes Haruka, I agree." Michiru quickly wiped away any traces of a smile from her face. She then elbowed her partner in the ribs. "It's really rude."

"Oh and elbowing me isn't?" Haruka rubbed her side. "You have to admit it's kind of funny."

"As funny as fighting inanimate objects like a drum, a glass shoes, a puzzle, a scarf, and a violin?" Seiya smiled smugly.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you." Setsuna interrupted. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. The Time Staff was lying across her lap. Her elbows were resting on her knees and she kept her gaze directed at the starlights.

"Excuse me?" Seiya questioned.

"I'm the senshi of time, in case you've forgotten." Setsuna answered with a shrug. She continued to hold her gaze without blinking. "I've seen everything."

"Everything?" Yaten squeaked.

"Everything." She nodded in confirmation. "In fact I don't mind taking a quick trip to the gates of time if anyone is interested."

"Oh look at that, four o'clock already." Taiki flicked her wrist and quickly gazed at her watch. "We must leave now. Thank you for your hospitality."

Galaxia frowned and looked at her own watch. She held it up for her friend to see. "But we cleared our schedules to come back and," Seiya quickly picked up Galaxia and threw her over her shoulder.

"Oh, we never showed you the city." Yaten insisted. "There are sites to meet and people to see.

"Goodbye." Taiki bowed politely before scurrying out.


	4. Sneak Peek 4

**Sneak Peek # 4**

"Hey look its Suki." Galaxia cried. She blinked a couple of times as the bright light faded.

"Hello everyone." Suki bowed politely. She jumped down from the rock and dusted the dirt off of her clothes and bag.

"What are you doing here?" Princess Kakyuu questioned.

"My father sent this message." Suki pulled the letter out of her bag and handed it to Seth. He ripped the envelope open and scanned the message. Hotaru and Stephie-chan read it aloud over his shoulder.

"A lot of it is misspelled." Hotaru commented with a frown. "And they're easy words."

"Oh that's you alright." Stephie-chan commented and playfully stuck out her tongue. Seth rolled his eyes and pushed her lightly on her shoulder. "He's never been great with spelling."

"So it looks like you're staying for a while." Princess Kakyuu commented. Suki smiled and nodded. She shifted her gaze over to Stephie-chan and her smile brightened with intensity.

"It's no problem." Stephie-chan shrugged. She held her arm out and Suki quickly scurried over and buried herself into her future mother's side. "I've always wanted a little sibling." She added.

"No you don't." Seiya snorted. "Trust me." Stephie-chan shot her a glare before leading Suki back to the house.

"Okay, I understand that Usagi and Stephie-chan," Yaten started. Princess Kakyuu cleared her throat and quickly shook her head.

"She goes by Kousei now, remember?"

Yaten rolled her eyes and sighed hard. "I understand that Usagi and Kousei are partners now but this is just uncanny." She commented.

"What do you mean?" Galaxia frowned.

"Oh I get it." Hotaru snapped her fingers. "Chibiusa is Usagi's daughter and Suki is Kousei's daughter." She explained. "Chibiusa comes from the future to stay with us and now Suki came from the future to stay with us. The only difference is,"

"Suki isn't stealing her dad from his girlfriend." Usagi commented. She raised an eyebrow over in Chibiusa's direction who in turn responded with a bright smile and tightened her grip on his hand.

"And they've already bonded." Taiki nodded over to the house. From their view in the yard, everyone watched as Kousei scurried around the kitchen making a plate of food for Suki who was sitting at the dinner table with a small smile on her face.

"She had a genuine smile when she looked at Stephie-chan." Galaxia commented.

"Maybe things at home aren't going great." Princess Kakyuu shrugged. "We really won't know until years from now."

"Well no one can be as bad as these to." Hotaru nodded over to Usagi and Chibiusa. The two each had a grip on one of Mamoru's arms and were pulling him from side to side.

"I agree." Seiya nodded. "I don't think we have much to worry about."


	5. Sneak Peek 5

**Sneak Peak #5**

"What are you trying to say?" Sailor Saturn asked quietly.

"I'm saying that we're the better fighters." Sailor Angel Fighter explained. "The better senshi."

"What?" the outer senshi exclaimed.

"Oh, you did it now." Sailor Star Shooter scratched the back of her head and took a few steps back.

"How are you better than us?" Sailor Uranus demanded.

"Well we aren't connected to planets." Sailor Angel Fighter said with a smirk.

"So?"

"So, if and when we die all human life won't be obliterated." Sailor Angel Healer added. "And there are tons of stars in the sky. How many planets are there?"

"There are more of us than there are of you." Sailor Neptune took a few steps forward.

"Bravo," Sailor Angel Maker clapped sarcastically. "You need nine senshi to protect your princess. We need only five." She added. "Six if you count the small one."

"Those sound like fighting words." Sailor Uranus dragged the tip of her sword along the ground.

"Better believe it." Sailor Angel Fighter smirked.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Sailor Neptune stood at Sailor Uranus' side. Sailor Angel Healer quickly stormed up and stood next to her comrade. Sailor Neptune had to lower her chin a bit to regard her.

"Back off." Sailor Angel Healer said dangerously quietly.

"Why don't you make us?" Sailor Pluto taunted.

"Trust me," Sailor Angel Maker flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. "I will."

"Shooter," Sailor Saturn stepped around everyone. She looked in between the two groups before shifting her eyes over to the last starlight. "Why aren't you stopping them?" she questioned.

Sailor Star Shooter shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't control them."

Sailor Saturn nodded slowly. "I guess you chose your side then."

"I guess so."

"In that case," Sailor Saturn twirled the Silence Glaive over her head before pointing it at Sailor Star Shooter. "It looks like we're enemies now."


	6. Sneak Peek 6

**Sneak Peak # 6**

"Seth," Kousei said quietly. She bit her lips and tilted her head back. The few stray tears that had escaped past her eyelashes skirted along her eyes burned small trails back into their point of origin. "Wait."

Seth abruptly turned on his heel. He stalked back over to Kousei and grabbed her by the wrist before pulling her out the door. He continued down the hallway until he was sure that they were out of earshot. "Are you being serious right now?" he hissed.

Her eyes widened as she regarded him. After a moment of silence, she began to nod slowly. "Yes, this isn't a joke."

"Then why is everyone here?"

She wanted to kick herself. If it wasn't for Minako's uncanny ability to jump into any problem that had to do with relationships, Kousei was sure that everything would be fixed by now and the two of them would be seated somewhere feasting on frozen yogurt talking about dance or literature.

"Because," Kousei whimpered. She focused her attention on the water fountain next to her and started to fiddle with the spout. "I wanted this night to be memorable."

"You broke off our engagement," he reminded her.

"I know."

Seth ran his hands through his hair before looking down at the ground. "I told you how I felt. You didn't care." He lifted his head slowly. Kousei felt his strong gaze on her cheek and turned to face him. "You broke my heart."

Another shot of pain, shot through her chest. "I know." She nodded. "But,"

"No, you don't know."

"Seth." Kousei reached her hand out to wipe a stray tear away but he blocked her hand. "Kaito, my king. You know how hard it is for me to talk about my feelings. Doesn't the fact that I did this so publically mean anything?" she questioned.

"You play with my emotions too much." Seth shrugged. "I mean, just after one fight, you go off and hookup with Saffir."

Kousei's eyes immediately darkened with anger. "I didn't sleep with him."

"You may as well have," he spat. "Isn't he dating Petz?

Kousei bit her lip before answering. It was as good as an admission because Seth looked even more angrier than before.

"Yes, he is." She nodded. "But we never had anything and I never slept with him," she insisted. Kousei took a deep breath before clearing her throat. "Seth, why do our arguments always come back to this? To me, you, and Saffir?"

"Kosei," Seth interrupted. He shook his head slowly and cleared his throat. "I'm done."

"What?" she whispered.

"Done!" he spat. "I can't stand to look at you."


End file.
